Discovered Preference
by Killercat-nya
Summary: Naruto discovers his sexual preference after school one day while staying at Sasuke's. Yaoi, lemon, and some bad language. SasuNaru. My first lemon, hope you enjoy.


**Hey guys, here's a one shot for you. Let me know what you think.**

**Warning: This is Yaoi, boyxboy, lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly.**

The school day had ended but Naruto still sat in his last class of the day. It wasn't his fault Ebisu-sensei couldn't take a joke! All he did was give him an apple, that may have had a worm in it. Okay it did, but the look on his face was priceless. Oh, and the laxative in his coffee, and the glue on his chair, the mouse in the drawer. He sighed, "Maybe the laxative was too much? Nope, definitely worth it." The blonde's grin spread as he replayed Ebisu-sensei struggling to get out of the chair as the laxatives kicked in. The poor guy finally ripped his pants and rushed to the restroom, he had laughed so hard he couldn't breathe, and now he was paying the price. _**Detention.**_

Naruto looked at the clock then out the window he still had fifteen minutes left. To busy watching some squirrels he didn't notice someone slip into the class room. "Dobe." was whispered in his ear. Naruto shot out of his chair hand on his chest and wide eyes.

"Teme! Don't sneak up on me like that! You 'bout gave me a heart attack bastard!" Sasuke just stared at him with a blank face and shrugged. The blonde calmed down a bit and the raven smirked.

"That's right you think you're going to die getting scared to death, all because of some stupid 'How you're going to die' thing you did on the internet. Hn, dobe." Sasuke chuckled, and Naruto glared.

"Why are you here teme? What do you want?" The blonde asked.

"Tch. I just wanted to know if you wanted to stay at my place this weekend. Plus I know you need help with your homework." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Naruto grinned, "So your parents are out of town and you don't want to be in that big ass house alone, right?" The raven muttered a 'dobe' and turned to walk out not waiting for the blonde. "Wait up teme!" With that Naruto grabbed his things and rushed out of the room.

* * *

As they were walking to Sasuke's place Naruto started to get a little anxious. "Hey Sasuke, do we have to go to your place? Why not mine?" Sasuke glanced over at the blonde and rolled his eyes.

"Because your apartment is messy and my house is closer." He elaborated.

"Bastard my place is not messy! Besides your house is like a haunted mansion. You look at it and I swear you can see lightning in the background, with bats flying out and a scream somewhere from within!" Naruto shouted. "You're not going to kill me are you?" Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was an idiot.

"Dobe, my house isn't haunted and if I was going to kill you I would've done it years ago." He sighed. Naruto didn't look convinced and went to say something else, but was cut off by a glare. "Don't even start again, just stay quiet." The blonde stuck his tongue out and raced Sasuke the rest of the way.

* * *

The two fifteen year olds finished their homework and changed into some night clothes and were now watching a movie that Sasuke rented on the way to school that morning. Of course it was a scary movie that had Naruto jumping from time to time, and sometimes even clinging to Sasuke. Just as the monster jumped out to kill its next victim power went out and Naruto screamed, though he wouldn't admit to it, and latched onto the raven next to him. Neither had noticed when it started to storm too caught up in the movie to even realize.

"Naruto get off." The blonde shook his head and buried it into Sasuke's chest. "Dobe get off so I can find a flashlight or something." Naruto didn't budge he didn't want to be left alone in the dark especially in this house. Haunted or not it scared the hell out of him. Sasuke sighed and combed his hand through the blonde's hair to calm him down. Naruto relaxed and let out a soft moan. Sasuke stopped for a split moment then continued, and allowed his other hand to come up to draw soothing circles on Naruto's lower back.

After hearing another low moan Sasuke slightly lifted the blonde's shirt to resume what he was doing on bare skin. Naruto mewled, the hand in his hair was putting him to sleep he snuggled a little closer and sighed in contempt ready to fall asleep. Sasuke licked his lips. "Naruto." He said voice deeper than normal, but Naruto didn't pay any attention to it and replied with a sleepy 'hmm'. Sasuke didn't say anything else as he slid his hand down Naruto's back and under his sweats and boxers. He then slipped a finger between the blonde's perfectly round cheeks to rub at his entrance.

Naruto bolted up in an instant with a deep blush. "W-what the h-hell t-teme?!" He stuttered out and blushed even more when he realized Sasuke's hand still down the back of his boxers.

Sasuke leaned forward, "What you don't like it?" and rubbed Naruto's entrance again causing the blonde to shudder. He smirked. "I think you do Naruto. I think you like it when I touch you here." The raven lightly pressed on the blonde's hole but not entering.

"Ah!" Naruto griped onto Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke chuckled and used his free hand to start rubbing Naruto's crotch. "Nnn… ah…mnn…oh." The blonde panted out his breathe picking up and slowly bucked into the ravens hand as Sasuke squeezed him a bit.

With the dim glow from the streetlights out the window Sasuke could see the blonde's flushed face and bit his lip to hold back a groan at the sight. He then pushed Naruto down on the couch and moved over him to thrust into the blonde's hips with his own. Naruto continued to moan and that just drove Sasuke crazy, so he leaned down and pushed his lips onto the blonde's plump ones. The kiss was a sweet one then turned passionate as their tongues battled for dominance, with Sasuke winning of curse.

Breaking the kiss Sasuke quickly took off his and the blonde's shirt and went back in for another deep kiss. Both boys were painfully hard and started to buck into each other faster. Moans and grunts echoed through the empty house neither paying attention to how loud they were nor did they care at the moment too caught up in the throws of passion.

Sasuke started kissing down Naruto's jaw and neck sucking on a spot that made the blonde shiver and mewl louder. He left the area satisfied, knowing that there would be a huge hickey later, and continued on to his dobe's chest. Making a few smaller hickeys along the collar bone then getting to a perk nipple he licked then sucked on it while playing with the other. Naruto arched up into the ravens mouth wanting more. Sasuke switched giving the same treatment to the other nipple then went down licking, nipping, and sucking along Naruto's stomach.

When Sasuke reached the blonde's navel he dipped his tongue in causing Naruto to gasp and arch into the touch. Sasuke wished he could see his blonde better, just to look at those beautiful blue gems that he knew were clouded over with lust. Well that couldn't be helped. He latched onto one side of Naruto's hip bone and started to leave yet another hickey slowly sliding the blonde's remaining night wear off.

Naruto hissed as cool air hit his erection then practically screamed as he was swallowed whole. Sasuke held Naruto down as he started to bob his head sucking, licking, and humming around the flesh in his mouth. "Ah! Oh, God! S-sasuke, don't s-stop… ah…

mnn" Sasuke chuckled causing Naruto to scream out again.

"You like this Naruto?" He asked after stopping earning a glare from the blonde. Naruto was about to retort when power kicked back on the site making him turn five shades of red. Sasuke smirked slowly making his way up the blonde's body. "Ne, Naruto you look good enough to eat right now." He kissed Naruto then put three fingers to the blonde's lips. "Suck." Was all he said and started to nip at his dobe's neck. When Sasuke's fingers were wet enough he took them out and kissed the blonde entering into another tongue war. He trailed his hand down and slipped a finger in quickly but carefully.

Naruto jerked away from the kiss crying out. "Teme! That hurts, get it out!"

"Just relax it will get better." Sasuke said.

"Relax! You try to relax when you got finger shoved up your ass!" Naruto yelled but tried to relax none the less. After awhile it felt a little better and Sasuke took the chance to start moving his finger in and out slowly. At first it hurt but then it was okay it just felt weird to the poor blonde. They went though the same thing over again with the other two fingers, Naruto yelling at Sasuke for being a bastard and Sasuke telling him to suck it up and relax and it would get better.

Sasuke moved his fingers in and out at a leisure pace. He watched as Naruto's face would scrunch up every now and then. He glanced back down to where his fingers worked and shoved them in a bit farther but stopped when Naruto's breathe hitched and body stiffened. Sasuke quickly looked up to ask if the blonde was okay when Naruto suddenly pushed back on the fingers inside him and moaned. "S-sasuke, there…right there, ah d-do it a-again…" Sasuke pushed in deeper again and the blonde arched up off the couch he had to bit his lip again at the site of his blonde angel pushing against his fingers and mewling for more.

Sasuke swiftly reached into the drawer of the side table next to the couch and pulled out a small bottle of hand lotion. He made quick work of his sweats and boxers all while hitting that spot inside Naruto over and over. He then retracted his fingers, earning him a disapproving groan, to open the lotion pouring some in his hand then onto his throbbing member, hissing at coldness. Naruto watched with a small blush on his cheeks and half-lidded eyes that widened at the size of Sasuke's dick. It was _huge._

"Uh, S-sasuke? I-is that going to f-fit, you're fucking _huge_!" Sasuke glanced up at him then looked down at aching member.

"It'll fit." Was all he said then grabbed the blonde's legs throwing them over his shoulders. Sasuke lined himself up with Naruto's twitching entrance pushing the head of his erect member against it, and leaned in to kiss his blonde.

Naruto squeaked at being put in that position and turned a bright red. "Sasuke, wait!" The raven groaned at the blonde's words and laid his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't worry dobe I'll be gentle and take it slow." Sasuke said as he kissed the blonde's neck and sighed as Naruto let out a small 'okay'. "This will hurt but it will get better, just like with the fingers okay?" He said gently and waited for a reply before pushing in slowly.

Naruto dug his nails into Sasuke's back and cried out, tears streaming down his face. This lasted for awhile and Sasuke kissed away the tears, slowly pumping Naruto to help take his mind off the pain. When the raven was finally in completely he stayed still to let the blonde adjust to his size. Naruto took a moment and relaxed then sifted there was slight pain but it was fine now. "M-move."

Sasuke wasted no time in complying with Naruto's demand. He pulled out and pushed back in setting a slow pace at first then quickening it as Naruto screamed for more. "F-faster! Ah! Oh, God ah…more oh, more S-sasuke."

"Fuck Naruto! Nnn, you're…ha…so _tight_." Sasuke grunted as he speed up even more. Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he pushed up into Sasuke more as the other boy pounded into him.

"S-sasuke harder, f-fuck me…oh…_Harder_!" At that Sasuke pulled out and flipped Naruto over then slammed back in. The blonde cried out pushing back as Sasuke struck his prostate. "Sasuke I'm-I'm…ah…g-going to…oh…"

"Me too. Lets cum t-together. Shit!" Sasuke slammed into his blonde while pumping him in time with his trusts. Shortly after

Naruto came with a loud scream.

"SASUKE!!!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke followed coming deep inside Naruto. He pumped in and out a few more times riding out his orgasm then falling onto the blonde's back. They laid there trying to catch their breathe. Sasuke was about to pull out when Naruto spoke. "Holy shit!" Sasuke blinked then smiled.

"It was pretty good wasn't it." The raven stated but frowned when the blonde shook his head. "You didn't like it?" He asked a little shakily and pulled out backing away a bit. Naruto sat up fast and winced at the pain in his lower back.

"T-that's not it! It was great! You were fucking awesome!" Naruto blurted out then blushed at what he said.

Sasuke sighed in relief then smirked. "I was that good huh?" He scooted closer to the blonde and chuckled when Naruto turned redder. "So, why the outburst then?"

Naruto looked him for a minute then remembered what he was going to say and his eyes went wide. "That's right, holy shit I'm gay!" Sasuke just stared with a blank face then smirked. "What do you find funny about that bastard!!" Naruto glared at the raven that just smirked wider.

"Naruto, you sound as if you can't believe it." At that a lecherous grin spread across Sasuke's face. "We can go another round maybe that will help you accept your preference, ne?" Naruto gulped. He was so screwed, _literally_.

The End.

So how was my first lemon? Good?

Sasuke: *nose bleed* that was hot.

Naruto: Teme! You didn't have to be so rough!

Sasuke: You were the one screaming for it harder and faster.

Me: *sigh* Men can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em. Please Read and Review. Thanks!


End file.
